Jack'O'Lantern
by Demetra83
Summary: OS / concours d'Halloween (remporté), ship ;)


_Thème du concours : Les quatre amis (Jack, Sam, Daniel et Janet) décident de faire découvrir la fête d'Halloween à Cassandra._

* * *

**Jack O'Lantern**

Le docteur Daniel Jackson était passé chez le docteur Janet Fraiser, pour voir la jeune Cassandra, fraîchement débarquée d'Hanka, sa planète d'origine.

La jeune fille était scolarisée à l'école élémentaire de Colorado Springs et s'interrogeait sur la fête d'Halloween. Tous les enfants de sa classe étaient surexcités à l'approche de la fin octobre et Janet voulait que Daniel explique à Cassandra les origines de la fête et les coutumes liées à cet ancien Sabbat ou Samain, chez les celtes.

_-"Une ancienne croyance bretonne qui aurait perduré jusqu'au début du XXe siècle, selon laquelle les âmes des morts revenaient à la veille de la Toussaint et lors des nuits de solstice. Avant d'aller se coucher, on leur laissait de la nourriture sur la table et une bûche allumée dans le feu pour qu'ils puissent se chauffer."_

_-"Comme les biscuits ou les clémentines pour le Père Noël ?" _demanda Cassandra.

_-"Oui, c'est un peu pareil ma chérie" _avait répondu l'archéologue.

Cassandra s'avérait une jeune fille très intelligente et curieuse, d'où l'intervention de Daniel concernant Halloween, tout comme le capitaine Sam Carter intervenait pour les sciences et le colonel Jack O'Neill pour les sports et loisirs.

_-"Mais quel rapport avec Jack ?" _demanda Cassandra après quelque minutes de conversation.

_-"Jack ?"_ répéta Daniel.

_-"Oui, Jack-O'-Lantern..."_

_-"Oh, je vois. Jack-O'-Lantern nous provient d'un vieux conte irlandais. Jack aurait été un avare, un personnage ivrogne, méchant et égocentrique. Un soir, alors qu'il était dans une taverne, le diable lui apparut et lui réclama son âme. Jack demand__a__ au diable de lui offrir à boire, un dernier verre avant de partir pour l'enfer. Le diable accept__a__ et se transform__a__ en pièce de six pence. Jack la saisit et la pla__ça__ immédiatement dans sa bourse. Cette dernière ayant une serrure en forme de croix, le diable ne peut s'en échapper. Finalement, Jack accepta de libérer le diable, à condition que ce dernier lui accorde dix ans de plus à vivre. Dix ans plus tard, Jack fit une autre farce au Diable, le laissant en haut d'un arbre (sur lequel il avait gravé une croix grâce à son couteau) avec la promesse qu'il ne le poursuivrait plus._

_Lorsque Jack m__ourut,__ l'entrée au paradis lui __fut__ refusée, et le diable refus__a __également de le laisser entrer en enfer. Jack réussit néanmoins à convaincre le diable de lui donner un morceau de charbon ardent afin d'éclairer son chemin dans le noir. Il pla__ça__ le charbon dans un navet creusé en guise de lanterne et __fut__ condamné à errer sans but, jusqu'au jour du jugement dernier. Il est alors nommé Jack of the Lantern ou Jack-o'-lantern. Il réapparaît chaque année, le jour de sa mort, à Halloween. Aujourd'hui, on utilise une__** citrouille **__à la place du navet."_

_-"__D'accord, donc aucun rapport avec le colonel" _gloussa la jeune fille_. "__Je dois faire un dessin sur ce thème, que me conseilles-tu Daniel ?"_

_-"L'orange et le noir sont les deux couleurs traditionnellement associées à Halloween. Les personnages couramment associés à Halloween sont les fantômes, les goules, les sorcières, les vampires, les chauves-souris, les hiboux, les corbeaux, les vautours, les maisons hantées, des personnages à tête de citrouille, les chats noirs, les araignées, les gobelins, les zombies, les momies, les squelettes, les loups-garous avec la __**pleine lune**__ et les démons. Donc à toi de voir. Tiens, voilà Sam, demande-lui son avis, elle aura sûrement une idée."_

Cassandra se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Sam, qui venait d'arriver chez Janet.

_-"Salut ma puce, alors, quoi de neuf ?"_

_-"Daniel m'a parlé d'Halloween mais je n'ai pas d'idée pour mon dessin pour l'école ni même pour mon __**costume.**__.."_

_-"Oh je vois... Laisse-moi dire bonjour à ta mère et on va réfléchir à ça."_

Janet proposa un café à son amie et les deux femmes discutaient dans la cuisine, le temps pour Daniel de finir son exposé sur Halloween

_-"Cassandra est très excitée par la chasse aux bonbons et par cette fête" _expliqua Janet avec un sourire.

_-"Oui j'ai vu ça mais c'est tant mieux. Et dans quelques semaines, ça sera Noël."_

_-"Elle est déjà au courant figure-toi !" _dit Janet en éclatant de rire.

_-"Bon, comment penses-tu la déguiser ?"_

La mère adoptive de Cassandra soupira, prouvant son ignorance sur le sujet.

_-"Une petite sorcière ?" _proposa Sam.

_-"J'y pensais, c'est assez facile à réaliser d'autant qu'il ne me reste que quelques jours."_

_-"Je te donnerais un coup de main."_

_-"De toute façon, Daniel, le colonel et toi êtes réquisitionnés pour la tournée de bonbons ainsi que pour la visite des maisons du quartier."_

Sam fit un clin d'oeil à son amie.

_-"Comme si j'envisageais de rater son premier Halloween !"_

Le 31 octobre, la **nuit** était tombée alors que Samantha Carter remontait l'allée de la maison de son amie mais ce fut le colonel Jack O'Neill qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

_-"Carter ?" _demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son second.

_-"Bonsoir monsieur, ou devrais-je dire Docteur Jones !" _dit Sam en entrant. _"A moins que ça ne soit Docteur Jackson !?" _

Sam rit face à la mine pensive de son supérieur. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle entra en frôlant Jack, qui était déguisé en Indiana Jones. Il portait une superbe veste en cuir vieilli, une chemise blanche et un pantalon à pince avec son chapeau sur la tête et son fouet à la ceinture. Il était hyper sexy, Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_-"Pourquoi docteur Jackson ?"_ finit par demander Jack.

_-"La spécialité du docteur Jones est la même que celle de votre meilleur ami : il est archéologue ! Assez ironique, non ?"_

Cassandra avait entendu la voix de Sam et arriva en courant. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt face au costume de Sam. Janet et Daniel faillirent laisser leurs mâchoires tomber. Sam semblait fière d'elle.

_-"Est-ce que vos silences veulent dire que c'est bien ou pas ?"_

_-"Carter, c'est... vous êtes... enfin, je veux dire : Wahou !"_

Si Sam n'avait pas porté de masque sur son visage, les autres auraient pu voir qu'elle rougissait. En effet, elle avait choisi ce costume sciemment, sachant les réactions que ça provoquerait, surtout chez son supérieur et elle n'était pas déçue du résultat.

La magnifique Samantha Carter portait une combinaison en cuir, moulante, presque cousue sur elle avec un masque. Elle arborait des moustaches, des oreilles, des griffes et une queue de chat. Le capitaine faisait honneur à Michelle Pfeiffer dans "Catwoman". Elle avait gardé le silence, savourant les compliments du colonel.

_-"Daniel, Janet, vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux" _souligna Sam après quelques instants.

Janet et Daniel avaient décidé de se déguiser respectivement en Arwen et Gandalf, du "Seigneur des Anneaux".

Janet portait une longue robe en velours et des oreilles d'elfe, le tour réhaussé par une magnifique coiffure et un diadème factice sur le haut du crâne. Daniel lui portait une robe blanche de magicien en coton, recouverte d'une cape assortie avec un long bâton de même couleur. Il avait ajouté une perruque blanche et une fausse barbe pour parfaire l'ensemble. Cassandra de son côté, portait une longue robe noire dont le bas était fait de grosses franges, avec un chapeau pointu et une petite baguette, pour lancer ses **sorts**.

Comme tout le monde était prêt, le petit groupe quitta la maison de Janet, rejoignant ainsi bon nombre de familles dans la rue. Cassandra retrouva des amies de classe pour aller de maison en maison, sous les regards bienveillants de ses sauveurs. La jeune fille revenait régulièrement vers sa famille adoptive pour leur montrer son petit seau en forme de citrouille, qui se remplissait de bonbons à une vitesse impressionnante. C'est Sam qui gardait un sac bien plus grand pour qu'elle vide son récipient. Le colonel O'Neill soulageait discrètement le sac de ses bonbons, sans que Cassandra ne s'en rende compte. Sam souriait à chaque fois que la main de Jack se perdait dans son sac, qu'elle portait en bandoulière, car il caressait sa hanche sans s'en rendre compte. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait mais la caresse s'intensifiait à chaque passage. Le doute commença à s'installer dans son esprit alors que la tournée s'achevait.

_-"Maman, on va visiter les maisons hantées maintenant ?" _demanda Cassandra, engloutissant des caramels.

Janet répondit que oui, tout en retirant les friandises des mains de sa fille.

_-"Tu te souviens de ce dont on avait parlé ?"_

_-"Oui, je ne mange pas tout ce soir et un seul bonbon à la fois."_

_-"C'est bien ma chérie."_

_-"De toute façon, c'est Jack qui mange tout et Sam le laisse faire !"_

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la remarque de la fillette, le tout renforcé par la mine faussement innocente du colonel.

Le petit groupe entra dans une première maison, plongée dans une obscurité effrayante. La façade était recouverte de toiles d'araignées et des **bruits** suspects s'échappaient des haut-parleurs extérieurs. Cassandra se blottit contre Janet et attrapa la main de Daniel, juste à côté. Sam et Jack fermaient la marche, amusés par la réaction de la fillette.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et les bruits terrifiants se firent plus forts, Cassandra raffermit sa prise sur sa mère et Daniel. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard attendri. Le groupe longea un couloir sombre, décorés de squelettes faiblement éclairés. Le décor faisait vraiment penser à une maison hantée de fête foraine. Même les adultes ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés dans l'ambiance angoissante et glauque de la maison.

Jack repéra un encadrement de porte, plus prononcé que les autres et y attira Sam.

_-"Carter, vous savez que j'ai adoré "Batman le défi" ?"_

La jeune femme gloussa en l'entendant faire référence à son costume.

_-"Non, je ne le savais pas. Suis-je à la hauteur dans mon déguisement ?"_

_-"Oh oui, Carter..." _murmura Jack, laissant son souffle chaud chatouiller le cou de son second.

Jack laissa ses doigts caresser le bras couvert de cuir de Sam.

_-"C'est du vrai cuir, Carter ?" _demanda-t-il, la voix rauque tout à coup.

_-"Oui, monsieur" _répondit la jeune femme, se laissant pousser contre le mur. Elle caressa Jack au même endroit et lui posa la même question.

_-"Oui Carter, ma veste est bel et bien en cuir aussi."_

Sam plongea son visage sur l'épaule du colonel et respira l'odeur qui se dégageait du vêtement : un mélange de l'eau de toilette avec celle du cuir vieilli par le temps. Sam se sentait excitée, Jack le senti car il passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait envie d'elle. Comme la combinaison de Catwoman était vraiment près du corps, elle laissait peu de place à l'imagination, dans un sens comme un autre. Elle épousait les formes généreuses de Sam, pour le plus grand plaisir du colonel.

Après un instant à flirter dans un coin sombre, le couple se remit en route pour ne pas se laisser distancer par leurs amis. Ils eurent le temps de les rejoindre juste à temps pour voir Cassandra faire un bond, après qu'un mannequin soit presque tombée sur elle, retenu par des cordes quasi imperceptibles. Sa réaction fit rire tout le monde mais Daniel poussa un véritable cri quand, sorti de nulle part, une femme déguisée en sorcière lui proposa une pomme empoisonnée. L'archéologue maudit la maison hantée car il savait que Jack lui rappellerait cet incident jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Ils déambulèrent au gré des couloirs, remplis de squelettes, de hiboux et de corbeaux. Des détecteurs de mouvements déclenchaient des miaulements épouvantables, comme si une bande de chats enragés avaient été enregistrés.

Des animations d'araignées défilaient sur le plafond, faisant penser à un exode. Des citrouilles creusées hébergeaient des bougies et les ombres des visages édentés se projetaient également sur les murs. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent une momie, même Daniel dû admettre qu'elle était bien faite avec des bandes jaunies.

Arrivé au centre de la maison, le groupe remarqua le changement de décor : moins glauque, plus chaleureux. La pièce faisait penser à un antre de vampire, décorée avec des tentures rouges, des candélabres avec des bougies, des cercueils et des fioles de sang synthétique. Le tout était du plus bel effet et Dracula en personne les accueillit. Il portait un smoking réhaussé par une cape, doublée de satin pourpre, avec de fausses canines, ses cheveux gominés coiffés vers l'arrière.

_-"Bienvenue chers hôtes. J'espère que la visite vous a plu !" _dit l'homme, avec un fort accent d'Europe de l'Est.

Son épouse se matérialisa à ses côtés, arborant un déguisement de loup-garou et le couple leur proposa des rafraichissement colorés mais sans alcool.

_-"C'était vraiment la plus réussie des maisons hantées que j'ai visitées de ma vie" _avoua Janet.

_-"Je me suis fait une véritable__** frayeur **__avec la sorcière de Blanche-Neige" _admit Daniel, pour la plus grande joie de Cassandra.

_-"J'avoue que l'ambiance est à la fois excitante et angoissante"_ dit Sam, une lueur dans les yeux, croisant le regard gourmand de Jack.

_-"Carter, vous trouvez ça excitant, les coins sombres ?"_

_-"Oui monsieur, j'adore le sentiment grisant induit par la peur et son anticipation."_

Sam lui fit le sourire le plus merveilleux dont elle était capable.

Après avoir échangé quelques minutes avec les propriétaires de la maison, le petit groupe décida de finir la soirée chez Janet car Cassandra montrait des signes de fatigue. Jack dû la porter pour rentrer. Il la déposa dans son lit et descendit rejoindre les adultes au salon. Daniel avait proposé de regarder un **film d'horreur** pour achever la soirée d'Halloween en beauté.

_-"Que proposes-tu, Daniel ?"_ demanda Jack, alors que Janet distribuait des bières pendant que Sam préparait du pop-corn.

_-"J'avais bien aimé "The ring" mais il fait peur !" _dit Daniel, alors que Jack se levait pour aller aider Sam.

_-"Un coup de main, Carter ?"_

Sam sursauta en entendant son nom.

_-"Non ça va aller, merci mon colonel !"_

Jack s'approcha et captura Sam entre ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur le comptoir, de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Il se colla à son dos et respira le parfum délicat de son second. Le "Mmmm" appréciateur fit frissonner Sam.

_-"Sam ? Tu t'en sors ?" _lança Janet, du salon.

_-"Oui, parfaitement !"_ cria Sam, par-dessus son épaule.

Jack passa une main sur le ventre de Sam, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Quand les pop-corn furent prêts, Jack s'en empara et guida Sam vers le salon.

_-"En route vers le frisson, Capitaine !"_

Janet s'était assise par terre, entre les jambes de Daniel, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, laissant aux deux militaires l'usage du canapé. Au départ, ils étaient chacun à un bout mais au fur et à mesure, ils se rapprochèrent.

Sam finit par se cacher le visage contre l'épaule du colonel, qui avait ôté sa veste.

Jack lui caressait doucement le bras, content de la sentir contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, non loin et sourit en constatant que Janet était montée sur Daniel, dans le fauteuil, dans une position similaire à celle de Carter. Les deux femmes semblaient terrorisées et Daniel n'en menait pas large.

"_On lutte contre les Goa'uld et ils ont peur d'un film d'horreur"_ se dit Jack.

A la fin du film, Jack voulut s'étirer mais le corps chaud et mou de Sam l'en empêcha. Elle s'était finalement endormie, confortablement installée dans les bras rassurants de son supérieur. Jack posa son crâne sur l'appuie-tête du canapé et ferma les yeux un instant, tout en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Janet et Daniel l'observaient dormir, Sam callée dans ses bras, de manière naturelle.

_-"Quoi ?" _grogna Jack.

_-"Rien, c'est seulement la vision de Catwoman et Indiana Jones endormis dans le canapé qui est amusante !"_ déclara Daniel.

_-"Et j'ai immortalisé ce moment !" _dit Janet, montrant un appareil photo dans sa main.

Sam gémit et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du colonel. Jack la serra un peu plus fort pour la rassurer et la pousser à se rendormir. Elle semblait avoir froid, malgré la combinaison en cuir. Jack posa un index sur ses lèvres, pour demander le silence.

Janet fit signe qu'elle montait avec Daniel mais qu'ils pouvaient dormir là. Quand le couple fut dans la chambre du médecin, Sam ouvrit les yeux.

_-"Ils sont partis ?"_

_-"Oui Carter. Vous feignez bien le sommeil mais je savais que c'était du cinéma"_ dit Jack en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

Il glissa ensuite vers la bouche tentatrice et embrassa Sam.

_-"Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui se cache sous ce costume" _dit Jack, tout en caressant le corps musclé contre le sien, à la recherche de la fermeture éclair.

_-"Pas ici, mon colonel..." _gémit Sam contre sa bouche.

Elle savait que s'ils continuaient à s'embrasser fiévreusement de la sorte, elle finirait par perdre pied.

Jack se leva, attrapa ses clefs de voiture et tendit sa main à Sam. Il tira doucement pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds et ils quittèrent la maison de Janet, au profit de celle de Sam.

Janet était étendue contre Daniel, elle lui caressait le torse, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer doucement.

_-"Tu crois que... ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Vu la tenue de Sam, il faudrait être de marbre pour lui résister !"_ gloussa Janet.

Elle embrassa son amant et souhaita que le capitain-Catwoman passe une bonne nuit avec son propre colonel-archéologue.

**FIN**


End file.
